UH OH
by Nic909olas
Summary: this is what happens when a little man who's title translates to god gets bored and muks around and tortures his friends
1. prologue

Hey this is my first story it's just something i came up with while listening to music and thinking of other crossovers i realy thought this would be a cool little idea tell me if you like it or not if so tell me by the way i have not seen kamen rider hibiki i do plan too but hay this is AU so i can botch the story up if i feel like it buy the way this will take place in season after the whole anti thesis thing because i want it to and there will for the first part be nothing from the manga past that cause thats all ive read i will eventually get to reading it but not now if you want a good kamen rider R+V story check out Rosario to kiva one of my personal favourites any way on with the story

P.S. ther will only be a few japaneseisms in this story.

Disclaimer: only doing this once so i do NOT own any of these materials they are all owed buy the people who own them be it Wrighting, illustrating, cosept, and musical rights none are mine so BACK OFF.

Prologue

Trouble thy name is Kami

There is such a thing as the multiverse which is essentially one little thing like a bug moves it's legg or you have a different thought creates a whole new universe.

That is what bugged this one person he was charged with ceeping track of all the multiverses on this one planet. Earth. This would,t be so hard exept when a couple hundred years aggo there was a school built that existed outside of the multiverse and caused so many problems, this of course was a little place called Youkai Acadamy. This was the ideal spot for anny young little gardian of earth so one day he decided 'this would be the best idea ever, with that thought this one person created the most f*&^#ed up universes to collide on Youkai Acadami so he went and created these worlds and watched the show play out and boy was it fun.

All at one moment there were six people who had very...um...od reactions all at once

There were three who started crying in joy

Two who were passive

One who thought 'thank god, if can finally get away from that tomboy!'

Another who was thinking 'Oh no not again what is going on?'

And finally one who scarred the guardian so hard he nearly wet himself and this one was from a spiky haired fighter who never stoped training in seven years of peice and that thought was

'DENDE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU THERE WILL BE KAMI SPLATERD ALL OVER THE PLANET!'

Yup he was scared sh*tless


	2. Chapter 2

Finding someone who cares in a world so cold

No one cared, no one cared. Not about him, never about him all he was was either a bargaining chip an ATM, a breeding stock, punching bag, honor tool or just scape goat, no one really cared.

He didn't know who he was to everyone he met he was the dumb jock who only cared about martial arts, always asleep in class and a gender changing perverted freak.

Ranma Soatome was in truth Gerry inelegant, the reason he was asleep was he was up all night reading the material,

He was obsessed with martial arts because he would get in unbelievable pain if he didn't live and breath fighting, mane when he first arrived he was horrifically stupid but remember he was only in a school for one week and that was junior high and then he could not understand what was going on. So here we are the greatest martial artist in the world walking into an old night club.

This specific club had Advertised a singing contest for a prize of the equivalent of 250 dollars in any currency you chose he could finally pay off the house-hold-mercinary.

As he walked ind the competition was under way.

There was this woman no older than him on stage with purple hair with an emotional mask on. The only way he saw it was because it was the exact same one he wore ever day the one where it seems like nothing's wrong.

Soon the music played and she began to sing

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

Fifty thousand tears I've cried

Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you

And you still wont hear me

I'm going under

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

I'm tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I reached the bottom

My time again

I'm going under

Trying to break through

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

My time again I'm going under

Trying to beak through

Falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm through the scream

Scream at me

I won't be broken again

I've got to break I'm going under

My Time again I'm going under

Trying to break through

Falling forever

Got to break through

I'm going under

Going under

I'm going under

With that song over cheers erupted from the crowd as she left the stage it was said for a new contestant so Ranma ran up to the stage and gave the DJ a song request just as the intro starts he notices ice on the mic and puts it in the back of his mind and started singing

Every street in this city is the same to me

Everyone's got a place to be but there's no room for me

Am I to blame when the guilt and blame hang over me

Like a darck cloud that. Chases you down in the pouring rain

It's so hard to find someone who cares about you

But it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you

Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you when it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you

It's not what it seems when your not on the scene

Theres a chill in the air

But there's people like me who nobody sees so nobody cares

Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you when it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you

Why is it so hard to find some one who can keep it together when you come undone

Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you

he was singing his heart out he didn't even notice the temperature drop a little

I swear this time it won't turn out the same because I've got myself to blame and you'll know when we end up on the street that its easy enough to find someone to look down on you

Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you when it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you

Why is it so hard to find some one who can keep it together when you come undone

Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you

When

The music died a single tear fell of his face but froze and shattered.

He walked all the way to the back of the room where. Nobody saw him accept that girl who sang before him who gave him a pitying look, he just scoffed and walked away.

The results were in, apparently it was like a tournament on a fighting game and he had to come in first in his section to proceed, he went on and so did that girl but there were two more who really caused a problem if he messed up too much.

First was that other girl he decided. Not to listen Incase he got intimidated. It was soon his turn and whent on with the next song he prepared

I'd never thought I'd feel this guilty and I'm broken down inside living with my self nothing but lies

I always thought I'd make it but never knew I'd let it get so bad living with myself is all I had

I feel numb I can't I can't come to life I feel like I'm losing my mind

Living in a world so cold wasting away living in shell with no soul since you've gone away

Living in a world so could counting the days sconce you've gone away you've gone away

Do you ever feel me do you ever look deep down inside staring at yourself paralyzed

I feel numb I can't I can't come to life I feel like I'm losing my mind

Living in a world so cold wasting away living in shell with no soul since you've gone away

Living in a world so cold counting the days sconce you've gone away you've gone away from me

I'm too young to lose my soul since you've gone away

I'm too young to feel this cold

For so long I'm left behind

I feel like I'm losing my mind

Do you ever feel me

Do you ever look deep down inside staring at your life paralyzed

I feel numb I can't I can't come to life I feel like I'm losing my mind

Living in a world so cold wasting away living in shell with no soul since you've gone away

Living in a world so could counting the days since you've gone away you've gone away from me

Im too young, I'm too young

With that he left back to his spot where the girl is waiting, she gave him that look, that look of knowing and understanding and just smiled at him then walked off.

Ranma was very confused no one gAve home that kind of smile he went out of the building until it was his turn when a man in a white robe came up to him and in a deep commanding voice said

"hello Ranma I would like you to join my academy"

"why would you want me sir?"

" oh no big reason but if you do I can cur your curses."

"which ones sir I have many."

" hehe nice question well I was thinking Jusenkyo, dragon whisker, as well as get you away from your father issues."

"Deal, yes finally a way to finally get away from that Tomboy!"

With that he ran back in and was immediately told that there was so many people enjoying them selves that the finals were actually a duet and he and a someone called Mizore were goi g to each get the full prize and a little extra if they did this.

Ranma was soon shoved into a back room to decide on a song.

Once again he met up with that girl now he knew her as Mizore, she walked up to him and stated talking

"you got any ideas on a song I thought something from the radio stations or something."

"Actually," Ranma said, he than pulled out a disc and paper, "it's bring me to life by Evenesense, I heard you sing from the same album earlier so what do you say you in?"

For some reason she blushed yet still had a stoic face, and with a nod she walked out and onto the stage fallowed by Ranma.

The music began

(

Ranma is bold and Mizore is italics)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core where I become so numb

I feel my soul my spirit sleeping so were cold until you find it there a d lead it back home

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from from the darck

Wake me up

Leave my blood to rot

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I am without you can't just leave me

Bring it to me and make me real bring me to life

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from from the darck

Wake me up

Leave my blood to rot

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Frozen inside without touch without your love darling only you are the life amount the dead

All this time I couldn't see kept in the dark but you would never fallow me

I between a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something wrong

Bring me to life

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from from the dark

Wake me up

Leave my blood to rot

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Ive been living a lie there's nothing inside

Bring to life

With the song completed Ranma picked up the check and walked out with no words but with one thought 'thank god, I can finally get away from that tomboy!'

Hope you liked this and yes if you can find why I chose those songs tell me and if you get it right good for you get to enjoy one big digital Internet cookie

; D hope I get to upload more I typed this on an I pod because my laptop fell repeatedly got clogged with cat hair and sat and stood apon so oops bye


End file.
